Day 1 - 02:00
Link Navigator entry in Forbidden Siren. Kyoya Suda Kyoya awakens after being shot by the policeman. He is horrified after seeing the Red Water, and runs in fear. He suddenly gets a psychic impression (Sightjacking) and whirls around to see Hisako Yao, a Mana priestess. She offers to help him and requests that he follow her. She then explains that the Red Water is now part of him as it has helped him recover from his injuries, but she laments that "if it was any more...", implying that he may have become a Shibito if he was immersed any longer. This level acts as a tutorial for the 'Sightjack' system. The level is simple enough to pass the level without alerting any Shibito. Be aware however, that if you do alert any enemies that Kyoya is defenceless and you will more than likely die if you are caught. Hisako is similarly defenceless and the mission will fail if she dies. Just follow Hisako's instructions carefully and you should be able to complete the level without a hitch. In Mission 2, the task is even simpler. Instead of listening to Hisako, just proceed past her at the level's beginning and run up the stairs and turn right into the house's garden area. To your immediate right are some wooden structures attached to the shed. Climb them to get on the shed, and the letter you have to find is here. Simply pick it up and you've done the mission. Tamon Takeuchi Tamon awakens and is confused to see the Red Water stretched before him (he and Yoriko were more than likely driving when the Siren rang). Yoriko is equally confused as the scenery around her is now different than before. They both begin to experience Sightjacking involuntarily, while Tamon takes a revolver from his satchel, preemptively thinking of the danger ahead. The level begins in quite an exposed area. A sniper Shibito is to the northeast of your position, and switching the flashlight on straight away will allow him to spot you, killing you in two shots. Yoriko muses about how she can see something strange, most probably the other Shibito's views through Sightjacking. She also is not following to bring up the List Menu and select "Come here" if you want her to follow you. The safest route is to go to your immediate right and walk along the mountain path (keep the torch off as you are still vulnerable) and cross the bridge. A Shibito patroller will be walking near the well so be careful not to get spotted, while another female patrols the area near the abandoned house. It's not too much of a problem in this level if you are spotted by a patroller since Tamon is armed and can down a Shibito with two shots. You do however have limited ammunition so don't get too trigger happy. The exit to the level is in the far north: passing the well area, there should be a small cemetery on your left with an abandoned house (Yoshimura's house) on the right. Between them is a path leading towards a ridge that travels around the back of the houses and at the end, the exit is towards your right. There isn't too much that can go wrong here, except you shouldn't fire your weapon while on the ridge as the sniper on the roof may hear you and then spot you. A quicker way through the level (although slightly riskier) is to crouch at the level's start, and proceed across the bridge in front of you, keeping to the extreme left with Yoriko following you. The sniper will not spot you as long as you keep the torch off, but he will spot you at the very end of the bridge. By this time however, as soon as he spots you, you can easily escape his shots by running forward out of his firing range. With this method you can finish the level in only a few minutes. In Mission 2, the level changes quite a bit. The mountain path to the right of the level's start is now guarded by a guard Shibito who wields a revolver. His back is turned to you so you can ambush him if you are quiet, but running along the path is a bad idea as he will hear you and shoot you dead. The other thing is that the quick route across the bridge is now eliminated as there is a guard Shibito with a gun on the other end staring in the bridge's direction, as well as doubling for protecting the nearby fire tower. The best course of action is to use the mountain path (evading or defeating the guard Shibito) and the rear ridge path. While on the ridge, you have to eliminate the sniper or he will snipe you as you climb the tower. You can jump off the ridge onto the buildings and quietly proceed to where the sniper is stationed. Be careful not to let any of the patrollers on ground level see you however as they will shout and alert the sniper. You can prevent this by downing the patroller Shibito on your way to the ridge. Once the sniper is down, retrace your steps back to the ridge and carry on around to behind the new guard Shibito, and shoot him to kill him. Quickly climb the tower to hear the message. Unfortunately, you are timed in this mission and once time runs out, you can't hear the message any more. You will know you have failed as you will hear the garbled message ring out before you climb the tower, and Yoriko will comment on it just in case you are unsure. Reiko Takato Reiko and Harumi are hidden in the school library. Harumi is especially frightened but Reiko assures her that the principal will be along to save them, trying to suppress her own fear. They suddenly hear a noise, which spurs Reiko into action... The level begins in the library where Reiko and Harumi are both safe for the moment. In the corridor outside is a Shibito hammering on some plywood, quite a distance away. Exiting the room (make sure Harumi is following), you should open the door to the next classroom then go to the fire alarm and set it off. It may sound harrowing, but the Shibito won't be distracted right away. As soon as the alarm is ringing, head into the classroom that you opened the door for, then proceed to the next classroom through the side door. Head to the leftmost door that leads back into the corridor and head out. By this time the Shibito should be near the fire alarm and will turn it off, then it will head into the library. If you hadn't rang the alarm, the Shibito would be right outside the door where you are now. Head left downstairs but be careful: a patroller regularly checks the stairwell and the toilets. A guard on the far side of the corridor has a gun, but will be unable to see you if you turn the flashlight off. After the patroller heads into the toilets, head right and right again into the classroom, safe from the two Shibito in the corridor. Pass into the next classroom, then head to the rightmost door quietly. The guard Shibito is right outside the door and must be sneaked past. Open the door, then crouch and quietly sneak to the right, ignoring the hall to the right which only has an inaccessible door. Head to the reception area, where Reiko will say she needs a tool to prise open the window. At this point Harumi will wait in the office, and Reiko will proceed alone. Pick up the gymnasium key, then exit the office. The guard Shibito will have to be displaced since he is blocking the entrance to the gym. Go into the aforementioned hall with the blocked door, hug the wall with the pigeon holes and bring up the List Menu. Choose "Shout". Again, it may sound harrowing but the Shibito will hear but will think the sound came from the classroom. It will head inside, at which point you can access the gym. Inside the gym, head towards the left of the stage into a sub-basement. Pick up the crowbar amidst the rusted wire coils and head back up. Harumi will call for help over the tannoy, and Reiko will notice the Shibito principal, Eiji Nagoshi in the centre of the gym. Despite the cutscene, he has not noticed Reiko yet but you must render him unconscious to proceed. If you want to do it sneakily, you can switch the flashlight off and climb across the stage, killing the Shibito near the ladder on the left side of the room, then sneaking up on Eiji. Defeating him yields the padlock key required to exit the gym. Be careful when you exit as the guard Shibito may have returned to the corridor from the classroom. If he has, simply wait until he goes back into theclassroom as he will do so periodically now. Harumi has fled the office and is now hidden either back in the library on the top floor or inside one of the toilet cubicles on the ground floor. You can check by Sightjacking and looking for the green cross. Once you have her, return to the reception, avoiding Eiji who may have regenereated by now and still avoiding the armed Shibito in the corridor. Once you're in reception, prise the window open to end the level. With Mission 2, the routine is exactly the same only after defeating Eiji in the gym, you should head up the ladder and proceed to the end, knocking the rising Shibito out on the way, and unlock the fire door at the end of the route. Then go back down the ladder and proceed as usual. Archive Kyoya Suda There are two Archive items for Kyoya. No.13 can only be obtained in Mission 2. *No.12: Drawing with Cryptic Symbols - Near the bus stop, beneath a recess in the metal fence. *No.13: Letter Addressed to Risa Onda - On top of the garden shed. Tamon Takeuchi There are three Archive items: *No.9: Tamon Takeuchi's Faculty Identification - Obtained automatically after level's intro. *No.10: Fragment of Megalith - Inside the small cemetery, within a small shrine. *No.11: Idol Found at Bottom of Well - Tamon must get the Broken Radio from the abandoned house and put it into the bucket of the well. Wait for the patroller Shibito to investigate it and look into the well. Once he is looking inside, sneak behind and shoot him. A cutscene should play, in which the Shibito falls into the well. This will unlock Mission 2 for Akira Shimura on Day 1 - 16:00. After this, the archive item will be lying on the ground near the well so just examine it to add it to the Archive. Reiko Takato There are two for Reiko to find: *No.7: Harumi Yomoda's Drawing - On a display board in the ground floor corridor. *No.8: Photo Taken on School Trip - In the reception office, on a display board Notes Kyoya Suda *Kyoya is initially in an exhausted state, which he will remain in until the player reaches the bus stop. *To the left of the steps at the start of the level, there is a payphone resting in a recess in the shop wall. By it is a key that will unlock Mission 2 for Kyoya on Day 2 - 01:00. *If Hisako is accosted by Shibito, she strangely won't attempt to flee and will simply wait until she succumbs to their attacks. Tamon Takeuchi *Despite the exit to the level leading to Karuwari, neither Tamon or Yoriko are seen there in the game. *During Mission 2, you can pick up a key in the small cemetery which unlocks the padlock locking the valve in the riverbed. You can then turn the valve, unlocking Mission 2 for Kei Makino on Day 3 - 12:00. It is recommended that you do this on a second playthrough of Mission 2, as time is of the essence when trying to climb the fire tower. *If you shoot the Shibito into the well while you have Yoriko with you, she will humorously cheer "Way to go, professor!". Reiko Takato *Asking Harumi to hide in the ground floor classroom locker (the one closer to the stairs) and entering the reception alone will unlock Mission 2 for Reiko on Day 1 - 23:00, as Harumi will give candles to Reiko after she picks up the gymnasium key. *The cutscene in the gym erroneously makes it out that Eiji Nagoshi has spotted Reiko, when in gameplay purposes, Eiji is not alerted to Reiko's presence. *This is the only time Eiji Nagoshi is seen as a regular Shibito. By the time his next appearance comes along, he has become a Shibito Brain. *Reiko is able to choose "Hide" herself in front of the lockers, but it is a seemingly useless command as she is too big to fit inside.